The tempels of our gods
by ILOVEHULKandTheimpossiblegirl
Summary: Alexandros Hadeson is a Greek god turned S.H.E.I.L.D agent. But, he never told anyone his secret till now. With the help of a master marksmen, a widow, and a trickster god he may just be able to save not only his sister but the universe as well. The Norse gods had time in the spotlight...now is the time of Olympus. Slash T for swearing. Takes place after Thor 2 (spoilers!)
1. 1) We make history in

_**Slight AU- **__Loki DID die but found a way to come back to life and came back to Thor._

_**A/N**__-Norse aging is all wibbly wobbly to me…so if I get it wrong don't hate me! _

_**Disclaimer-**__If I owned anything I would have my Captain America shield and met Tom…so no I don't own anything._

_Music love-This chapter is probably best when listening to _The Doctor's Themes (9,10, &11) on loop.

_**Warnings-**__umm…not a whole lot to warn you of just action…mild swearing and flirting so far._

**Chapter 1-**

"_Aphrodite had the beauty; Zeus had the thunderbolts. Everyone loved Aphrodite, but everyone listened to Zeus."  
― Esther M. Friesner, __Nobody's Princess_

"Alexandros Hadeson at the age of fourteen you have broken fifteen of the un-breakable rules and as you know this crime is punishable only by exile or death…your choice?" The booming voice left Alex's ears ringing as he looked upon the great counsel. Each member was sitting in their personalized throne practically glowing in there seats. Each face held a different expression. Some were disgusted; some looked upset (on the brink of tears) and some looked completely unfazed. But the one who stood out to him the most was the woman holding the scroll who had asked him the question. She was without a doubt beautiful; of course she was…after all she WAS Aphrodite (The Goddess of beauty and love) she also happened to be Alex's mother and upon his very own mothers face was the most wicked smirk he had ever seen. "I'm waiting" Her voice tingled like bells but it still sounded impatient. He looked towards his sister Pandora in the crowd, whose eyes where begging him not to do something stupid. But if he was leaving he was getting the last word. "Exile or death? What is your choice?" Alex sighed loudly causing his sister to roll her eyes and slam her head against the nearest pillar. "Well, even though the latter sounds promising I think I'm going to go with exile." Aphrodite looked genuinely disappointed. "So be it. Point of departure?" Alex gave a shrug. "Surprise me" Alex's eyes traveled back to his twelve year old sister as the goddess of beauty read the rules of exile. She looked absolutely terrified that she was going to be left here alone. Alex couldn't help but feel guilty but he knew she would be all right. The Norse Gods would sometimes pass through these realms and she had taken a liking to one of the younger boys and had arranged that he was allowed to come whenever he pleased…in fact he was here now. "You proud yet mother?" Aphrodite had fury in her eyes. "You are no son of mine" She spat. Alex smiled. "Good. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that" Then he turned and walked all the way to the edge of the great hall and looked down at the planet below him. "Jump" The goddess said briskly. Alex didn't even look back to see a young Loki Lafayson holding Pandora's hand as if willing her fears and troubles to go away. Feeling nerves in his stomach Alex let his right foot dangle first before silently letting both feet cross over the edge. Within seconds Alexandros Hadeson had disappeared over the edge as if he had never been there to start with.

-10 years later-

"CLINT DUCK!" The Archer ducked just in time; avoiding the poisons darts that there target was shooting at them. Almost without thinking he followed the motion with a backflip missing more darts. He stole a quick glance to look at his partners who were both fending off similar enemies. One of his teammates stood back to back against him now and no this was not Natasha…it was none other than Alex. They were both smiling though the situation was extremely dangerous. "I can't believe how bad a shot she is!" Clint shouted over his shoulder regarding the target he had been fighting off. Alex nodded letting his jet-black bangs flop up and down slightly. "I know! She's almost as horrible as you." Clint smirked and shot an arrow towards the woman; darts firing everywhere as it impaled her chest. "What were you saying?" Alex rolled his eyes. "Wow! Clint you have won me over!" Alex told Clint in a mocking voice before he took one of his daggers from his pocket and throwing it at another one of the targets, pinning them to the wall. "Please gorgeous; it's going to take more then that to impress me." Clint had turned to face Alex now. Clint raised a blonde eyebrow. "And what would it take to impress you?" He asked. Alex smirked. "I bet you would like to know" The next sound was Natasha loudly clearing her throat. They both turned around to see her standing in front of a pile of bodies; eyebrows raised. "If you two are done flirting…" She said in a deadpan voice before walking away. And just like that everything went back to normal…err…their normal. Natasha always dismissed the flirting; Clint and Alex had know each other since they were fourteen and had been both inseparable and best friends ever since. Nat had guessed it was their way of…taking the edge off? Possibly. "How can she be the better shot if she's dead?" Natasha heard Clint mumble. "Just let it go Hawkass" Alex replied. "Are you two done being children?" She asked. "I feel like I should be paid extra for babysitting"

The three retreated to the motel they were staying in about an hour after. Natasha placed a bag of skittles and a gigantic bag of popcorn on the table before putting the T. V. on. She checked her watch. 10:31. "Al, can you go check on him. He's been moping around on the roof for an hour now." Alex nodded and took the red stairs to the roof where he found Clint in a too-thin-for-winter-weather black hoodie and jeans. "Hey" He whispered, sitting down next to his friend. "Hi" They were silent for a while. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you?" The marksmen laid his back against the cold tin roof. "I really don't want to talk about it" "I don't care and if you refuse I can always have Tasha come and kick your ass…" Clint groaned heavily. "Fine! Its been acting up again" Alex felt his heart plummet and face pale. "Its been what?" He must have heard it wrong. "You heard me," Clint grumbled, turning away from the others. "You told me it had gone away months ago." Concern and terror filled Alex's voice. "Well, I lie!" Clint snapped. There was a long silence as Clint seethed of anger and Alex of hurt. "I'm sorry" Clint finally said. "Why?" "What?" "Why didn't you tell me?" Clint looked up to see his friend staring at the darkening sky. "I didn't want you to worry about me, you do that…I know you do" Alex's bright green eyes finally met his own. "With good reason apparently." This made Alex terrified for more then one reason. You see after Clint's connection was broken with the tesseract it left him, or so we thought. Sometimes he would find himself saying strange things and not knowing why. Alex had been there when it had happened and together found out it had to be the tesseract speaking through him. It didn't seem to be dangerous so together they decided it was best not to tell Natasha. They had thought it had left for good but apparently that was not the case. Neither had any idea how to get rid of it so it seemed to be something they were stuck with.

Clint was just about to speak when Natasha interrupted them. "Fury's on the other end of the line, he's calling everyone in…that includes you Al" Alex's concern quickly turned to a bright smile. "Finally! Real action! Why are we getting called in anyway" Natasha averted both their gazes. "Everyone's favorite Norse god is back in town" Clint crossed his fingers. "Please say Thor. Please say Thor." He murmured. "Nice try. The other one" Clint sighed and helped himself and Alex up. "It was worth a shot" Everyone started to retreat towards the stairs. But before Clint could get down them Alex stopped him. "We are not done talking about this okay? We are not done."

It took them about six hours of driving to get to the secret S.H.E.I.L.D super base but once they were there they witnessed a sight they were not expecting. Hundreds if S.H.E.I.L.D agents were standing outside the base. As soon as the agents saw the group of three they immediately cleared the way of the entrance. Fury was waiting for them there. "Agents" He regarded them. "Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton head inside I need to speak to Alex alone." Both the assassins cautiously nodded and headed inside. Alex waited until they were both out of range to speak. "Sir, not to sound out of line but what the hell am I doing here? I'm not an Avenger." "That's right but you're here for a more important reason." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Which is?" He asked. "Behind those doors we have one Loki Laufeyson, dose that name sound familiar?" Alex shook his head. "Not really; no" But it seemed important as if he knew the name and it was just beginning to surface. "Why?" "Because he's been asking for you…and I would like to know why"

Alex walked into the base not know what to expect but what he saw was all of the Avengers staring blankly at the Norse god who was currently sitting cross-legged on a plastic chair in the middle of the room. Alex automatically recognized the face and that name quickly surfaced in his mind. "Ah" The god said; finally opening his previously closed eyes. "It took you long enough." Clint's mind quickly connected the dots. "Wait, you know him!" The archer asked in shock. "Why would that surprise you for someone of his standing?" Loki question and as he spoke it only seemed to deepen both assassins sense of confusion. "Oh" The tricksters green eyes sparkled with mischief. "You haven't told them yet." It wasn't a question. "No, and I wasn't planning on telling them at all thank you very much." Alex replied in a clipped tone. Loki untangled his legs from the chair gracefully and stood up. "Are you really that blind?" He asked regarding Clint and Natasha.

"You let a person like him into your life at such a young age and that's dangerous enough but then you don't even bother to know who he is…tell me Clinton; has he ever talked about his family or where he's from or even where he learned to fight like he dose? Those knifes he uses; they are not of this world; they are not even of this realm. And you know that…I can see it in your eyes. But you don't want to believe it so you turned a blind eye. That was your first mistake. Your seconded was caring about him; your emotions blinded you from the obvious." Clint's face was almost red with anger. Which shocked Alex's knowing that Clint was usually so calm in situations like this. Clint stepped forward. "Look if you make one more accusation I'll-" Loki raised an eyebrow as if mocking his very existence. "You'll what? Kill me? I hardly think telling the truth is worth murder" The trickster said coolly. "It's not as if your life is worth much to me" Clint hissed. "Clint! Stop!" Alex shouted. He looked back apologetically at his friend. "I can't think" He replied meekly. He turned back to Loki. "Why are you here?" He said calmly. "I need your help." Steve scoffed making the other Avengers presence known. "Why should we help you after what you have done?" The Captain asked. "Because the favor is not for me my good captain" Bruce straightened his glasses and eyed him quizzically. "If it's not for you then who is it for?" He asked. Loki's green eyes traveled to meet Alex's. "Pandora" He replied carefully. Alex felt his heart run at a thousand miles an hour. "Is something wrong with her?" He asked quietly while running a hand through his hair. "Alex I swear to you I did everything in my power to stop it for happening. "Loki! Spit it out!" You could of heard a pin drop in that room as Loki spoke. "The Titan's are escaping; she was the first line of defense. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. She's dying of something even I cannot cure…I need your help to find something that can"

"But that means…"

"Yes, you're going back home."

Alex was already packing his bag when Clint stormed in. "What was that?" He shouted. Alex said nothing. "At least answer me this…" Clint said in an attempt to calm himself down. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Alex said in an exasperated tone. "After all we have been through I think I would." Alex sighed, "I doesn't matter anyway." He tried to walk out but Clint grabbed his arm before he could leave. "You could be in danger so it matters to me." Alex gave Clint a cold gaze as he tried to break free. "Is that why you broke up with me? Is that why you refused to tell Nat about us? Because I was always getting into trouble…or were you just too ashamed?" Alex was still trying to get free. "That's not the reason!" Neither cared who heard them anymore. "Then what was it?" Alex shouted. "I couldn't risk getting attached to you…because I knew if I lost you it would destroy me." His voice was only above a whisper. "This-" Alex said motioning between the two of them. "This right now. The fighting, the pretending, all of it…its already killed me."

They were in the hallway now. "Well you can't go out there alone!" Clint called after him. "I won't; I'll have Loki!" Alex called back. "So much for reassurance" Clint muttered. "Fine! Fine! I wont bother you about it any more!" Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you" Clint nodded. "That's right you just leave old Clint here on Earth…anything could happen! I could get mauled by bears…or mauled by Natasha…" Alex couldn't help but smile at this. "But don't you worry your pretty little head…go on, save your space princess" Alex turned around to face Clint, knowing what was going to happen next. "Okay A) she's not my space princess she's my sister. And B) is there any way I'm getting you to shut up?" Clint just smiled and nodded. "Your talking about coming with me aren't you?" Clint pretended to study his nails absent-mindedly. "Well now that you mention it…" Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine! Fine! I give up! You can come!" Alex said raising his hands in the air. "Just so you know I'm speaking on the behalf of Nat as well." Alex couldn't help it; he broke out into a full on smile. "Clinton Barton I swear you are going to be the death of me." Alex told him affectionately. "Don't say that," Clint whispered. "Don't ever say that"

The three of them soon rejoined and made their way towards Loki. "Where are we going any way?" Nat asked. "Do you really want to know?" Natasha simply nodded. "Olympus, where going to Olympus"

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it…review! **

**Keep on keeping on!**

**-ILH**


	2. 2) We are loved in

_**Slight AU- **__Loki DID die but found a way to come back to life and came back to Thor._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Do I own it...eni meenie minee NO_

_Music love- _Night Time - Mahoney's Debut Full Version Piano ( 's Wonder Emporium ) on loop

_**Warnings-**__umm…not a whole lot to warn you of just action…mild language again... that's it._

**Chapter 2-**

"Hey! Did you four really think you would be going anywhere without us?" The smug voice of Tony Stark ran clear and Clint couldn't help but roll his eyes. "This is none of your business Stark" He retorted. "But it happens to be the teams…Wherever Rock of ages goes we go" Nat chimed in at this point. "Steve, you cant is serious." Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry Natasha but this I the way things have to be…if that's all right?" Steve asked motioning to Alex. "Sure lets just call the X-Men and make this a real party." The sarcasm was ignored and taken as an invitation.

Everyone had gotten into different cars. "So where exactly are we going?" Natasha asked from the back seat. "Well…" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Alex looked hesitantly to Loki who simply nodded. "Don't get excited" Alex told Clint sternly. "What? What am I not getting excited about?" Clint asked brightly. "Liquor? Strippers? Liquor and strippers?" There was a small pause, as Alex didn't answer. "Where going to a club in Los Angeles" Clint suddenly pounded his fists against the hood of the car making the passengers jump. "Hell yes!"

It was about a five hour drive to L A and it was starting to get dark but everyone in the car knew better then to fall asleep and most were used to long hours without sleep. The car halted to a stop and Alex, Clint, Loki, and Natasha all got out of the car. The rest of the Avengers soon pulled up and unloaded. "Frankly I'm surprised you two didn't kill each other." Loki said smoothly, watching Tony and Steve get out of the same car. Steve disregarded Loki and walked up to Alex. "So Alex, it is Alex isn't it?" Alex nodded. "Last time I checked." Steve smirked a little. "What's the plan?" "First of all…getting in"

The team walked up to a growing line and stood at the back. Tony was jumping up and down trying to see to the front of the line. "I can't see anything," he grumbled. "Be patient Tony" Steve tried to tell him. "I'm not a patient man Stevie" To Tony's surprise Steve smiled brightly. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

It was about another half hour and fifteen of Thor's stories about the old days until they were at the front of the line. Where they met a beautiful young girl with long crimson hair and emerald eyes. "Hi there" she said in a cheerful voice. Apparently she was the greeter. "Identification please" Alex walked forward. "Did you hollow her out completely or is she still fighting?" The girl's smile faltered. "I would imagine she's in there somewhere…Hello my son" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you stop talking through your puppets and come down here and face me yourself." Clint was shocked by the amount of disgust in his friend's voice. "You know of my sisters condition?" Aphrodite smiled. "My daughter is in perfect care; you need not worry" Loki scoffed. "Not last time I checked." The Norse God said. "We are trying our best, She is my daughter and though I despise both of you; I am found of her." The Goddess said. "I'm coming to get her," Alex said. "My son… Alex cut her off. "I am not your son! If I was I would not have been exiled." "You burned my sacred garden!" The goddess countered. "It was an accident." Aphrodite sighed. "I will grant you passage but be warned if you are seen you will be killed on the spot and that is not something I would wish on your father." Aphrodite said with a certain kindness. "Why the sudden generosity?" Alex said skeptically. "Alexandros, I have seen you grow, seen you learn, seen you love" At that part she glanced at Clint (not too obviously but obviously enough for Clint to notice.) "I have seen you become a man from afar and could not be prouder. For all the ways I have wronged you I am sorry." But Alex wasn't ready to accept apologies. "Just let us trough"

The group stepped into the club to be taken somewhere else completely. Within sheer seconds they were in a forest the likes that none of the human Avengers had ever seen. The sunlight seemed the color of gold and the trees were the purest greens and the shiniest coppers and Alex knew them well, as did Loki. It was just turning to fall on Olympus. For a while the Avengers just walked around in awe but as soon as they got to the boarder of the forest (where the city stats) the Avengers were pulled back by Alex, Thor and Loki just in time to see a legion of guards pass them by. "Killed on the spot…right." Bruce spoke voicing everyone's thoughts. "May I?" Steve asked politely. "You're the Captain" Alex said. "Right, if where going to get in there and find your sister where going to need a distraction…Doctor Banner, I hate to say this but…" Bruce Banner knew what the Captain was going to say even before he said it. "You want me to get angry." It was a statement. Steve nodded. "Will anyone get hurt?" Bruce asked turning towards Alex. "Their gods, they can take a hit."

So, the guards being distracted by a giant green rage monster of course left and the rest of the team took a chance and ran. "Do you remember the way?" Alex shouted to Loki who nodded. "This way." It took about five more minutes before the team made their way to a large silver door with thousands of engravings. Steve would of loved to draw them but even with his amazing memory he didn't think he would be able to. "Is this it?" Loki nodded grimly. "This is it" Loki swung open the only to get a face full of crossbow. Slowly calmly Loki lowered the crossbow only to be shocked by the one who held it. "Pandora?" Loki said in shock. "Oh thank the gods," The young girl whispered before dropping her bow and pulling him into a close hug. Alex was shocked by how much his little sister had grown. She was tall almost taller then him and beautiful…enough to make any mortal woman jealous. She had long flowing auburn hair like their father and bright blue eyes and pale skin like her mother. Alex soon shook the shock off and replaced it with rage. "You said she was sick!" Loki pulled away from Pandora wide eyed and mouth agape. "S-She was." He stuttered.

"What happened? Your sickness was incurable!" Pandora shrugged, looking towards her brother. "That's what I thought." Alex's confusion deepened. "Then what happened?" Pandora shook her head before pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I don't know…but it all started when I got this." Alex felt the room go ice cold as his sister pulls a small box from a cabinet. It didn't look dangerous in the least in fact quite the opposite. It was a small silver box cover in blue gems and white pearls. It looked like something sent straight from heaven but something about it just didn't sit right with Alex. That's when he noticed the lock. "Where's the key?" He asked helplessly; feeling like he didn't know this woman at all…she probably felt the same towards him. Pandora pulled out a gold chain from her neck with a key attached. "Have you opened it?" "Gods no, anything could be in there!"

Along the front of the box was a title…Pandora's box.

"Yeah, anything."

**Keep on keeping on**

**-ILHatig**


	3. 3) We fear in

_**Slight AU- **__Loki DID die but found a way to come back to life and came back to Thor._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Do I own it...eni meenie minee NO_

_Music love- _Night Time - Mahoney's Debut Full Version Piano ( 's Wonder Emporium) on loop

_**Warnings-**__umm…not a whole lot to warn you of just action…mild language again... that's it._

**Chapter 3-**

Clint paced back and fourth, clearly nervous. "Stop that." Nat told him from the secret room Pandora had let them hide in. "Sorry, just…this is all a lot to take in…I mean it just doesn't make sense…" Clint said and continued to pace. "In what way?" Thor asked curiously. Clint shrugged. "I don't know. I just sort of have a feeling-" Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, you had a feeling so now something's up?" He said sarcastically. "I have to agree" Bruce put in. "Something about this place is strange, I just cant put my finger on it…" At that moment a woman's scream filled the air. It took all of two seconds for Clint to cross the room and rush past the doors. And the sight in the next room was one nobody saw coming. On one side of the room was a shell shocked Alex and on the other side was Pandora, doubled over and screaming with all her might. Loki was the first to try and help her but he was quickly pulled away by Thor when said girl's head shot up to the sky and breathed out a heavy black smoke. Everyone looked up in aw and realized that Pandora's screams may not have been her own. Through the black smoke Loki could make out…a face? Many faces actually…some of pain; some of anguish, fear; anger; and eternal horror. And as soon as the catastrophe had started it ended…leaving a shell shocked Pandora sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorr-" And then something changed in…her eyes? Expression? The way she held herself? Maybe it was all three…but one thing was for sure she was not Pandora; not any more. "Stay away from her." The words came from Pandora but it was not HER words. "It" glared at Alex. "You stay away from her…she dose not like you." It hissed. Alex hadn't even noticed that he was holding Clint's hand until he reached for it and it was already there. Clint gave him a small encouraging smile through the fear. "I'm guessing your whatever was inside the box?" It smiled wickedly. "I am her savior. I am the whole of her forgiveness and her instincts. I am her salvation. I am her god." Alex shook his head. "But that doesn't make any sense…if you're a living being or entity you cant be the whole of two different things it would tear you apart." It looked up at him. "But together all those things are connected."

"How is that?"

"They are the things you are not."

"You can't keep me locked in here forever" It said from the glass cage it had been put in. "Like hell I can" Loki snapped from the other side. "You couldn't get out of here if you tried." Loki had started to walk away when he heard it chuckle, a soft one, the kind a deceitful person would use to lure in its prey but at least he took the bait knowingly. "What?" It continued to laugh, louder this time and didn't stop laughing until it was in a fit of giggles. Can you imagine the horror of seeing someone you have known for most of your life seem to descend into a madness such as this. "What?" Loki said again, this time louder. "Nothing, its just…your coming back. You wont be gone for long." The Demigod felt his eyebrows rise. "What makes you so sure?" He asked. "You were never able to stay away from her." It was facing him on the other side of the glass now. "Your not her." Loki said, not bothering to deny the statement. "But I bear her face and thisss…was a face you could NEVER stay away from."

"I have seen it before." It was the first thing Alex had said since they had locked "It" up. "What?" Clint whispered back. Alex sighed, looking to see if anyone was there and then grabbed Clint's hand and dragged him off into the forest. "I swear to the gods I have seen that somewhere before…the way the smoke came out of her mouth its all familiar." Clint's blue eyes widened with curiosity. "Well, where have you seen it?" Clint looked to Alex. "I'm not sure…" The archer was shocked. "Well, its not like you can just forget something like that" Alex nodded in agreement. "I know…unless that's the point! That's it! I must be dull…dull and bored, that's what I am! And all this time it was staring me right in the face! Oh, I feel SO stupid!" Alex shouted. "Wait, your not making any sense!" Clint called back. "Of course I am! Don't you get it! Pandora said she didn't open the box, leading us to think nothing happened…but if she did open the box…" Clint cut in. "And just forgot as soon as she closed it…whatever is inside her would have been able to heal her body and take control of her with out Pandora knowing!" "Exactly! Clint you're amazing!"


	4. 4) We forgive in

_**Slight AU- **__The timeframes may not all be accurate (same with the facts but I tried to weave my story in there_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Do I own it...eni meenie minee NO_

_Music love- __-Daughter-Medicine_

_**Warnings-**__umm …mild language again... romance…action…that's all._

**Chapter 4-**

_Pick it up, pick it all up,  
and start again.  
You've got a second chance,  
you could go home.  
Escape it all.  
It's just irrelevant._

Its just medicine,  
its just medicine,

_-Daughter-Medicine_

_10 years ago (an hour after Alex has been exiled)_

"Where am I?"

"What do you mean where am I!? You're at the carnival! Right behind the elephant tent, not exactly a great place to be…I would leave if I were you." At that moment a young Clint Barton extended a hand to someone so unimportant, so insignificant at the moment that he didn't even realize the other teen would be one of the biggest parts of his life. "Thanks" Alex mumbled and reached for the hand and stood up. "The carnival where?" The blonde teen smirked. "Must have been some party last night." The humor was clear in his voice. "Something like that, yeah" Alex mumbled. "Right now, were somewhere around Louisiana…" Alex still looked confused. "Louisiana?"

"Earth kid, big beautiful Earth." Alex nodded. "Right" He said as he tried to remember what he knew about earth. "I'm Clint" Alex shook Clint's hand and smiled. New life, new place, and new people…he was done with being Alexandros, son of Hades and Aphrodite. Time for a change of pace. "I'm Alex" Clint smiled as Alex started to follow him into a circus tent. "You got a family Alex?" The demigod shook his head and looked up at the sky. "I did, but I think their all gone now." Clint nodded solemnly. "I know the feeling. "Clint grumbled, frowning. "I'm sorry" Clint shrugged and changed his expression. "They deserved it" **"And now calling to the ring the amazing archer HAWKEYE!"** The crowd applauded loudly "Sorry I've got to go, hey do you wanna' watch me preform?" Alex was taken aback. He had never been the most popular kid; even in his own family. "Um…sure" Clint smiled brightly. "Great! Jacques, let him in…I'll pay for him later." Clint said to a big burly man holding a sword. "You got it kid!" He said to Clint but gave Alex quite the opposite look when he wasn't looking. Alex would later learn that Jacques was not only the original swords man for the carnival but, Clint's trainer and a very important part of the story. "Wish me luck!" Clint shouted before running to the crowd. "Good luck?"

It wasn't long before another teenager stood next to Alex. "That kid Clint, you know him?" Alex shrugged. "I guess, we just met." The other boy nodded. "Well do yourself a favor and stay away from him. That kid isn't going to bring back another stray." The other teen spoke with a calmness that made Alex uneasy. "I'm no stray." The boy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because you look like all the others" Alex shook his head. "Look, I don't want any trouble…" The other kid stepped closer to Alex. "Yeah? Then back off." An element of rage grew in Alex so suddenly it was shocking. "Make me." The crowd roaring with joy as Clint left the stage interrupted the two. "Barney, I see you met Alex" Clint said aloud and Alex looked to Barney who only smiled. "That's right Clint I was just talkin' to your buddy here," Barney said. "Well, Alex this is my brother, Barney" Alex's eyes widened. "Y-your brother?" The demigod looked to Barney whose eyes screamed, "If you say anything you'll be going down with him. "It was nice meeting you Barney." Barney smiled slyly, like a crocodile. "Same to you kid"

"So what did you think of my brother?" Clint asked as Alex and himself walked through the empty streets of Louisiana. "He's alright." Clint laughed. "You think he's a total ass don't you?" Alex chuckled in return. "An ass? No. A totally authoritive and cold-hearted person? Definitely." Whatever tension Barney had caused Alex to feel towards Clint disappeared as he watched Clint smile, a wide toothy smile. "Well, he's definitely a character…by the way who are you living with? Aunt? Older sibling?" And that's when the reality check of Alex's actions hit him. He had nowhere to go. Apparently Clint knew this too. "Ah, your like me and Barney. Got no one to go to?" The teen simply nodded. "Well…you could always stay with us."

"With you?"

"Why not?"

"Look gorgeous, I may not be a stray but I'm definitely not Oprah."

"Dose it look like I'm Gale?"

"Well…" 

"Don't answer that"

_2 months later_

_You could still be,  
what you want to,  
what you said you were,  
when I met you._

"**Another hand for the amazing archer HAWKEYE!" **The blonde walked off the California stage with a smile that Alex's had become ever so familiar with. "How was it?" He asked the other in a hopeful voice. "Amazing, as always." Alex replied. "Good job kid" The burly guy muttered. "Thanks, Jacques" Clint shouted back. "I don't know why you ask…you don't need my approval." Alex said. Clint smirked. "Despite what you may think your opinion is important to me." This doubt was not uncharacteristic around Clint. "Why do you do that?" The archer asked. "Do what?" Alex said in a voice that clearly meant he knew exactly what Clint was talking about. "Over the last month, you have been acting really weird and self couscous." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is that so weird?" He asked. "For someone like you…yes. What is it? Did Barney say something again?" Alex shook his head. "No it's not Barney-"

"Then what is it? Please Alex let me help you."

"I wish you could; but you cant"

"Try me"

"Maybe someday I'll tell you but for now you need to trust that I can figure this out on my own."

_3 years later_

"Are you going to tell me your secret yet?"

"No"

_4 years later_

"How about now?"

"No"

_5 years _

"Are-"

"Clint, no"

_1 week later_

"Barney, I'm not in the mood."

"Shut up for a sec"

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Cuz, I know your secret"

_6_

"Why wont you tell me?"

"Clint…"

"Don't you trust me?"

_7_

"Alex-"

"I'm in love with you."

The slam of the door was reply enough.

It wasn't that Clint hated Alex for saying it or even that he didn't love him in return, there was just a certain amount of fear that came along with love even if they were almost adults. He needed to tell someone…maybe Jacques,

Oh God.

And there was Jacques counting freshly stolen money from the carnival. It took a second to process in Clint's mind but Jacques was already talking. "This isn't what it looks like…" the burly man said. "It looks like your stealing money from the circus."

"Okay kid, you got me…but I'll tell you another thing you could get if you keep your mouth shut…half the earnings; yours to keep." For a second Clint considered it…it would secure him and Barney for a good part of their life…_I love you. _Oh. Would Alex do this? He couldn't do it if Alex wouldn't. _Come on Clint be a man! Why would you care what he thinks anyway? I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. __**I love you too.**_ Oh, that was why.

Clint cleared his throat and readied himself. "Go to hell"

"I thought you might say that."

_2 hours later_

Alex had started pacing about an hour ago. His thoughts were going by faster then racecars. _Was Clint okay? Did he hate Alex? Did he get himself in trouble?_

"What the hell did you do with my brother?" Barney Barton awoke Alex from his thoughts. "I don't know where he is," His voice sounded cold, even to himself. "You didn't answer my question…what did you do." Alex sighed and took a deep breath. "I told him and I'd imagine he's gone to find Jacques, that's who he goes to for advice when he cant find you." Barney looked absolutely terrified. "We need to find him"

It was about fifteen minutes later that the found a shallow breathing Clint, bloody and broken. "He's alive." Barney said quickly. "Thank the Gods." Alex whispered in relief. "We need to get him to a doctor" Alex replied, regaining his composure. "And tell them what?" Barney shouted in strangled voice. "Barney" Alex felt his throat go dry as he tried to get Barney's attention. "Look I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but we need to get help."

_4 hours later_

_You've got a warm heart;  
you've got a beautiful brain.  
But it's disintegrating,  
from all the medicine.  
From all the medicine.  
From all the medicine.  
Medicine._

Sitting in the nearest hospital, Barney paced nervously as Alex stared blankly at the wall. "Its wasn't supposed to happen like this. Clint wasn't meant to get hurt" Barney muttered hoarsely. "And how was it supposed to happen Barney? How could a life like that have any happy ending?" Alex replied an emotionless voice. "I have my reasons for the life I chose…what about you? For the decisions I made that lead to this. You showed up out of nowhere with no explanation of who you were. He says he trusts you but I know better…so tell me, who are you really." There was a long silence. "Promise you wont tell him?"

_1hour later_

"I don't believe you" Alex groaned. "Then what do you want me to say!?"

"The truth!" Barney shouted. "THAT WAS IT!" Alex screamed back. The doctor cleared his throat loudly. "Boys, you can come and see him now." Alex started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Barneys hand holding him back. "I can't do this," He whispered to Alex who looked very confused because of the revelation. "What do you mean? Lets go!" Barney sighed and shook his head. "I've done enough by putting him in that room. I don't deserve goodbyes." Alex's head was swimming now. "Goodbyes?" That's when Barney explained. "Jacques isn't going to rest until Clint is dead and I can't let that happen. There is a flight that leaves to California, I want you both to be on it." Alex refused to look Barney in the eye. "I thought you didn't trust me?" Barney smirked. "I'm startin' to trust you more then myself." There was a long silence. "You should at least come say goodbye." Barney let go of Alex's arm. "No, I shouldn't, besides I don't think he would want to see me after he finds out I've been in on it." Alex gulped, his throat feeling dryer every second. "And what do I tell him?"

"Tell him I had to leave for a while"

"And Alex?"

"Yes?"

"He loves you too"

"_**California flight departs in fifteen minutes please take your seats"**_

You could still be,  
what you want to be,  
What you said you were,  
when you met me.

You could still be,  
what you want to.  
What you said you were,  
when I met you.  
when you met me.  
when I met you.

_**Wow! That was a big chapter for me! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Keep on keeping on!**_

_**-ILHaTig**_


End file.
